


Avengers High: Age of Ultron

by SpiritAlpha



Series: Avengers High Universe [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. References, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Cultural References, F/M, Gen, Inhumans (mentioned), Kree (mentioned), Pietro Maximoff Lives, Post-Civil War, Post-Episode: s02e19 The Dirty Half Dozen, Post-Winter Soldier, Pre-Episode: s02e20 Scars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7741492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritAlpha/pseuds/SpiritAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Tony creates a peacekeeping programme that goes wrong, the Avengers and the Junior Avengers team up to defeat the evil Ultron and meet some new allies along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Guess Who's Back, Back Again

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter titles are from "Without Me" by Eminem

**Location: HYDRA Research Base, Sokovia, Eastern Europe**

Abby was amazed at how many HYDRA bases there were. As well as taking down bases in America, they had also been around the world to countries like Peru, Austria, Portugal and Greece. Every time the HYDRA agents had tried to defend themselves but every time the Junior Avengers and the Avengers had defeated them.

They were currently in Sokovia in Eastern Europe, raiding a HYDRA base led by Baron von Strucker. They were there for two main reasons - the first was that it was HYDRA and the second was that Strucker had Loki's sceptre. As soon as they had heard that HYDRA had the sceptre, the Junior Avengers and the Avengers had headed to Sokovia. Given what had happened last time with the sceptre, they were determined to get it as far away from HYDRA as possible so that Thor could take it back up to Asgard.

Tony and Andy were flying around in their Iron Man suits, blasting the HYDRA agents. Steve, Ben and Chris were on motorcycles, the former two blocking gunfire with their shields. Bruce and Nathan were both Hulked out and were smashing the HYDRA agents and their vehicles. Thor and Erik were using Mjolnir to create thunder and lightning and to destroy the HYDRA blockades. The Bartons had stolen a couple of HYDRA jeeps and were firing bullets and arrows. Abby was also using her telekinesis to block HYDRA's bullets and her psychic powers acting as an early warning system.

It was chaotic, but they were used to that.

Eventually, they came to a point in the snow-covered road next to a bunker. The jeeps pulled over and the Bartons jumped out of them whilst Tony, Andy, Thor and Erik flew towards the bunker, the two Hulks jumped and Steve, Ben and Chris drove their motorcycles towards it.

Then they split up. Despite being in different parts of the forest, the two teams fought together. Abby used her telekinesis to knock HYDRA agents unconscious and block their bullets and energy blasts. Andy flew towards Strucker's base and hit a force field.

"Shit!"

"Language!" Steve said. "JARVIS, what's the view from upstairs?"

" _The central building is being protected by some sort of energy field_." The A.I. replied. " _Strucker's technology is well beyond any HYDRA base we've taken_."

"Loki's sceptre must be here." said Thor. "Strucker couldn't mount his defence without it."

Natasha and Bobbi took out a group of HYDRA agents.

"I think we lost the element of surprise." said Bobbi.

"Yeah, no kidding." Barney replied.

"Wait a minute." said Andy. "Are we just going to ignore the fact that Uncle Steve just said 'language'?"

"Yeah, Dad." said Ben. "This is 2015, not 1945. People swear all the time. You should know that by now."

"I know." said Steve. He forward-flipped off his motorcycle and threw it towards a jeep full of HYDRA agents, destroying it. "It just slipped out."

* * *

Tony and Andy flew around the base, trying to find a weak spot in the force field.

" _Sir, the city is taking fire_." JARVIS informed Tony.

"Well, we know that Strucker isn't going to worry about civilian casualties." said Tony. "Send in the Iron Legion."

JARVIS activated the Iron Legion, Tony's group of remote-controlled Iron Man armours, and sent them to protect the people of Sokovia.

" _This quadrant is unsafe. Please back away. We are here to help._ " Tony and Andy heard an Iron Legion robot saying. " _This quadrant is unsafe. Please back away. We are here to help_."

* * *

Peter ran through the forest, dodging the fire from the HYDRA weapons, and took cover behind a tree. He pulled an arrow out of his quiver and waited for the gunfire to stop. Then he loaded his bow and looked round the side of the tree, taking aim. He fired the arrow at the HYDRA bunker, but it was blocked by a strange blue blur that sped past. He quickly ducked back behind the tree.

 _What the...?_ he thought. _What was that?_

 _What was what?_ Abby's voice asked. Sometimes he hated the fact that his sister was psychic.

 _Oh, it's probably nothing._ he replied.

_Pete, we're attacking a HYDRA base. It's probably not 'nothing'. What was it?_

_Some kind of blue blur._ he replied. He 'sent' her what he had seen. _Any idea?_

 _Some sort of...super fast defence system?_ she suggested. _I don't know. I'll think about it. How you doing?_

_I'm doing good. You?_

_Also doing good._ she replied. Peter glanced back out at the bunker.

 _I think I've got another clear shot._ he said. _Talk to you later_ _._

_Ok!_

Peter pulled another arrow out of his quiver, loaded his bow and stepped out, aiming at the bunker. He was knocked to the ground by the same blur from earlier. He gasped and slowly propped himself up on his elbow, looking at the man who was now walking around him. He had platinum blonde hair with some dark areas and was dressed in a black tracksuit.

"You didn't see that coming?" the man asked, his Eastern European accent being very clear. Then he literally sped off.

_Abby? I think I've found the source of that blur._

Peter quickly stood up and loaded his bow again and took aim, but the man was too far away for him to get a target. He didn't notice the gun from the bunker until he was hit in the side by an energy blast. He groaned and fell to the ground.

* * *

Abby felt a punch in her side and an invisible liquid-type substance flow through her fingers.

"Peter." she said. She turned and ran in the direction of her brother. "PETER!"

" _Guys, we've got enhanced in the field_." Ben's voice said over the comm-link. He and Steve had just been hit by the same man who knocked down Peter.

"Abby..."

Her ears rather than her powers heard him. She looked round and saw him lying in the snow, his side bleeding. The same side that she had felt get hit. She ran over.

"Peter!" she exclaimed, kneeling down next to him and forming a telekinetic force field around themselves to protect them from the gunfire. "Oh God!" She put her gloved hands on his wound and blood seeped out. "Hang on. Keep pressure on it."

Abby reached for the syringe that she always carried around with her in case her brother's haemophilia ever flared up. She couldn't grab it easily because of the blood on her hands, so she telekinetically grabbed it and dropped it into her hand. She pushed his sleeve up and injected the medicine into him, then put the sleeve back down and the syringe back.

The gunfire brought her attention back to the bunker and she fired a blast of telekinetic energy at it. However, that wasn't enough to destroy it.

"Nathan!" she said into her earpiece. "Can you deal with that bunker?" A few seconds later, Nathan-Hulk was running towards the bunker and smashing it. "Thanks." She turned back to her brother. "Are you ok?" she asked. "What happened?"

"Got hit..." he said, looking pale. "Energy blast..."

"How much damage?"

"What do you think, Abs?" he asked. "I'm bleeding."

"You're gonna be ok." Abby pressed her earpiece. "Lettie!"

" _Abby, what's wrong?_ " her sister asked.

"Pete's been hit." Scarlett swore in Russian.

" _Did you give him the injection?_ "

"Did I... Of _course_ I did, Lettie! That was the first thing I did!"

" _How bad is it?_ "

"Bullet wound."

" _How did it penetrate his suit?_ " asked Scarlett. " _It's supposed to be bulletproof!_ "

"I don't know." Abby said. "But he's bleeding out."

" _Ok. I'll let Mom and Dad know what's happened._ " said Scarlett. Abby understood that to mean that she'd let the other members of their family know as well.

* * *

"Mom!" Scarlett ran over to her parents, uncle, aunt and cousins. "Dad!"

"What's wrong?" Clint and Natasha asked.

"Peter's been hit. Abby's with him." Scarlett replied.

"How bad?" asked Bobbi.

"Energy blast wound. He's bleeding out."

"I'll go keep an eye on them, since I'm the only one in this family with a decent amount of medical knowledge." said Bobbi. "You lot deal with HYDRA."

"Yes, ma'am." Barney and Clint said, smirking. Bobbi rolled her eyes resisted the urge to hit them both on the back of the head. Natasha hit them instead.

* * *

Bobbi ran off to where her nephew and niece were and found them sitting up against a tree.

"Abby!" she said. "Peter!" They both looked up.

"Aunt Bobbi!" they replied. She crouched down in front of them.

"Let me see your wound." she said. Peter removed the hand that he was holding over it and showed her the damage. "Shit. We'll need something to use as a bandage." She looked round and ran over to a dead HYDRA agent, ripped a piece of cloth from his uniform and ran back, then tied the cloth tightly around Peter's stomach.

There was more gunfire from HYDRA agents that were closing in on them. A bunch of agents got hit by arrows. Bobbi, Abby and Peter saw that Clint, Barney, Natasha, Scarlett, Chloe and Izzy had joined the fight.

"We'll cover you." said Barney. Bobbi nodded.

"Abby, go and help." she said. "It'll distract you."

"But..." Abby started.

"Go." her aunt told her firmly. "We'll be fine."

"Ok." Abby said, and got up and went over to the rest of her family.

"Thanks." said Peter.

"We both know that having Abby being overprotective right now isn't going to help." Bobbi said.

"I heard that!" Abby called over to them.

"Неважно!" ( _Whatever!_ ) he replied, in Russian.

Bobbi treated Peter's wound whilst the rest of their family kept HYDRA occupied. Abby created a telekinetic force field around her family members to keep any bullets from hitting them.

"Ok, you're good." said Bobbi. "Can you carry on fighting?"

"Sure." said Peter.

She helped him stand up and handed him his bow and quiver. He pulled an explosive arrow out, loaded it and fired it at a HYDRA jeep that was nearby. It exploded.

"Thanks, Pete." Abby said.

"You're welcome, Abs." he said.

"Are you sure you can still fight?" asked Clint.

"I'm fine, Dad." Peter assured him.

* * *

Steve, Ben and Chris were busy fighting HYDRA agents.

"This reminds me of when I fought HYDRA back in the war." said Steve.

"Really?" asked Ben, interested.

"Yes." said Steve. He told them about the time when he and the Howling Commandos had gone to rescue the 107th Infantry, Bucky's unit, from the Red Skull's HYDRA base in Austria. During this story, they were still fighting off HYDRA agents.

"Andy! Uncle Tony!" Ben said. "We really need to get inside!"

" _We're closing in._ " said Andy.

* * *

The two Starks flew towards Strucker's base. The HYDRA agents there fired bolts of energy at them. Andy landed and fought them whilst Tony stayed in the air to cover him.

"JARVIS, do you see a power source for the energy field?" asked Andy.

" _There's a source in the far tower_." JARVIS replied.

"Great." said Tony. "I think we know what to look for." They both flew up towards the main building and fired shots at the weak points that JARVIS had spotted and the force field deactivated. "Drawbridge is down, guys!"

* * *

Thor and Erik landed next to Steve, Ben and Chris.

"They're retreating." said Erik. "This doesn't look good."

They noticed that there were HYDRA tanks coming towards them.

"Looks like they're lining up." said Erik.

"Exciting!" exclaimed Ben.

Erik smashed his hammer down onto Ben's shield and caused a shockwave which took out the tanks and soldiers. They saw some more tanks driving towards where the others were.

"Bartons." said Steve. "You've got some tanks coming your way."

" _I'm sorry._ " said Abby. " _Did somebody just say a tank?_ "

"Random _Fast and Furious_ reference is random." said Chris.

" _Sorry, couldn't help it._ " she replied. He could hear her smirking. " _We're on it._ "

" _And for gosh sake._ " Tony said. " _Watch your language!_ " Ben, Chris and Erik grinned. Steve sighed.

"You're not gonna let that drop, are you?" he asked.

" _Nope_." said Andy.

* * *

Tony and Andy flew through the windows of Strucker's base and came across a group of HYDRA agents, who all started yelling and firing their guns.

 _Don't they realise that bullets aren't going to work against metal suits?_ thought Andy.

"Guys, stop, we gotta talk this through." said Tony.

The two of them released their shoulder-missiles and killed every HYDRA agent in the room.

"Good talk." said Andy.

"No, it wasn't." a HYDRA agent said weakly, lying on the floor.

They walked into the main control room where they saw a man - who JARVIS identified as Dr. List - sitting at a computer. Tony blasted him, then he and Andy both stepped out of their suits.

"Sentry mode." said Tony. The suits closed back up and stood guard. He and Andy went over to the computers. "Ok, JARVIS." said Tony, putting his phone next to the computer that List was at. "I want it all, every bit of HYDRA intel. Make sure you copy it all to HQ."

" _HYDRA are surrendering._ " Natasha said. " _We're locked down out here._ "

" _Good_." said Steve. " _Someone get Bruce back_."

" _I'm on it_." said Nathan.

"Wait, how come you're back to normal but Uncle Bruce isn't?" asked Andy.

" _I have no idea_."

"Copy that." said Tony.

"Hey, J?" asked Andy. "Give us a scan of the room?" JARVIS did so.

"The wall to your left, Master Andy." he said. Andy went over. "I'm reading steel reinforcement and an air current."

"Please be a secret door, please be a secret door, please be a secret door..." whispered Andy, pushing against the wall. It opened. "Yay!"

Andy and Tony went into the secret passage and down a long, dark, candle-lit corridor.

"This is just like an _Indiana Jones_ movie!" Andy exclaimed. He then started humming the iconic theme music. Tony rolled his eyes and resisted the urge to join in.

* * *

Meanwhile, Steve and Ben had both gone to find Strucker. They found him trying to escape. He stopped when he saw them.

"Baron Strucker." said Steve. "HYDRA's number one thug."

"I work for S.H.I.E.L.D." said Strucker.

"Well, technically you're unemployed." said Ben.

"Where's Loki's sceptre?" asked Steve.

"Don't worry, it is safe." said Strucker. "If I cooperated..."

"You're under arrest for illegal human experimentation." Steve interrupted. He didn't notice the woman coming up quietly behind him. However, Strucker did. "How many are there?"

He was thrown down the staircase behind them by a blast of telekinetic energy, whilst Ben was frozen to the spot. Steve got back up and ran towards the woman, but she had backed out of a doorway which she closed with her telekinesis, at which point Ben unfroze.

"We have a second enhanced." said Steve. "Female. Do not engage."

"Abby, we've got another telekinetic here." Ben said on the earpiece.

" _Really?_ " Abby asked. " _Cool!_ "

"Abby, she just attacked Dad. And escaped."

" _Well, if she's a result of Strucker's experimentation, then you can't blame her. She was just defending herself. Was Uncle Steve hurt badly?_ "

"Thrown down a flight of stone stairs."

" _Ouch! Well, the serum will take care of his injuries._ _I'll keep a psychic radar out for the telekinetic and the speedster you encountered earlier._ "

Steve and Ben looked at Strucker, who smiled.

"You'll have to be faster." he said. Ben kicked his shield back up and hit Strucker with it. Strucker fell down unconscious.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tony and Andy had found Strucker's lab.

" _Guys, we got Strucker._ " Steve said.

"Yeah, got it." said Tony. "We found Strucker's lab and..." He looked up. "...something bigger." They saw one of the Chitauri's Leviathans dangling from the ceiling like an exhibition in a museum.

"Uncle Thor?" Andy asked. "Would there be any possible reason why HYDRA would have a _freaking Leviathan_ here?"

" _None that I can think of._ " Thor replied.

As the Starks walked through the lab, they came across robots and various mechanical equipment. Then Tony saw Loki's sceptre and walked towards it.

"Thor, I got eyes on the prize." he said.

Neither he or Andy noticed the enhanced female creeping up behind them. She quietly moved to Tony's opposite side and put her hands either side of his head. Andy tried to move to help his father, but he was stuck to the spot. He watched as a red mist-like energy in the form of neurons floated into Tony's head. Then the woman quickly slipped away, at the same time releasing the hold on Andy. Andy looked in the direction that she had disappeared but couldn't see her. Then he looked back at his father.

"Dad?" he asked. Tony didn't answer.

* * *

**Tony**

_Tony looked up and round to where the Leviathan was hanging above them. He jumped as the robot suddenly came alive and flew slowly away. Tony turned and watched it. As it did, the environment changed. The lab was gone. In its place was an alien world with dead bodies. Tony froze as he realised who the dead bodies were._

_Bruce. Natasha. Clint. Barney. Bobbi. Thor. Steve._

_Nathan. Scarlett. Abby. Peter. Chloe. Izzy. Erik. Ben. Chris. Andy._

_He crouched down over Steve and felt his pulse. Steve's hand suddenly clamped onto Tony's wrist._

_"You...could...have...saved...us." Steve gasped. The pulse went away. Tony brought his hand away and stared at Steve's body. "Why...didn't you...do...more?" Steve's voice echoed._

_Tony suddenly looked up and saw Leviathans flying through a wormhole that was identical to the one from the Battle of New York._

Then Tony snapped out of it.

* * *

Outside, Abby gasped and stumbled back as her psychic powers picked up Tony's vision.

"Abby?" Clint asked in concern, recognising the signs.

"Uncle Tony..." she said.

" _Guys?_ " Andy's voice came over the earpiece. " _Dad's acting weird_."

"Define weird." said Bobbi.

" _He's not responding to me. And he's got that glazed over stare that Abby has when she's hallucinating._ "

"That's because he _is_ hallucinating!" Abby replied. "I'm seeing what he's seeing."

"What's he seeing?" asked Natasha. Abby stared into the distance.

"Death." she said. "Space. Leviathans. The wormhole." She gasped again as Tony's vision stopped. "Andy, get the sceptre and get out of there! Now!"

_Twins._

The word suddenly came into her mind.

"What?" she asked herself quietly.

Her mind showed her an image of a blonde man surrounded by a blue blur and a brunette woman surrounded by a red misty energy.

* * *

Andy watched his father turn and look at the Leviathan above them, then turn and look in the direction of Loki's sceptre.

"Dad?" he asked. Again, Tony didn't answer. Andy was worried to see a look of fear come onto his father's face.

"Guys?" he said into the earpiece. "Dad's acting weird."

" _Define weird_." said Bobbi.

"He's not responding to me. And he's got that glazed over stare that Abby has when she's hallucinating."

" _That's because he_ is _hallucinating!_ " Abby replied. " _I'm seeing what he's seeing._ "

" _What's he seeing?_ " Natasha asked. Andy guessed that it wasn't good. This was confirmed when Abby spoke.

" _Death. Space. Leviathans. The wormhole._ " He heard her gasp at the exact same time that Tony snapped out it. " _Andy, get the sceptre and get out of there! Now!_ "

Tony's breathing was heavy but gradually went back to normal. He looked around and up at the Leviathan, checking that it was still immobile.

"Dad?" Andy asked. Tony turned to him, still remembering the vision.

"Andy..." he said. He pulled his son into a hug and ruffled his hair. "You're ok...you're ok..."

"Yeah, I'm ok." said Andy. He gently pulled out of the hug. "Listen, Dad, we need to get the sceptre and get out of here, alright?"

"Right." said Tony, focusing back on the mission. "Of course." He moved towards the sceptre and held out his hand. The glove of his Iron Man suit flew to him and he picked the sceptre up.

Neither of them noticed the two people quietly watching them from the shadows.

* * *

Wanda silently watched the father and son throughout the vision. She hadn't counted on Andy being there, but she didn't use her powers on him; instead, she had kept him frozen whilst she had affected Stark's mind.

"Dad?" she heard Andy ask in concern. Stark, too focused on the vision, didn't answer him. Then Andy spoke into his earpiece. "Guys. Dad's acting weird."

" _Define weird._ " Wanda heard a woman's voice say.

"He's not responding to me. And he's got that glazed over stare that Abby has when she's hallucinating."

 _There is someone like me?_ Wanda thought to herself.

" _That's because he_ is _hallucinating!_ " she heard a girl's voice - presumably 'Abby' - say. " _I'm seeing what he's seeing._ "

" _What's he seeing?_ " another woman's voice asked.

" _Death. Space. Leviathans. The wormhole._ " she heard Abby say. Then she heard the girl gasp at the same time that Stark came out of his vision. " _Andy, get the sceptre and get out of there! Now!_ "

Stark breathed heavily, then turned and made sure that the Leviathan was still there. Wanda was far back and in the shadows enough that he didn't see her. Then she saw Stark turn to his son, Andy, and hug him, both of them reassuring each other that Andy was ok.

There was a rush of wind that told Wanda that her brother had arrived. She turned and silently put a hand up, looking into her brother's eyes. Then they both turned back to the Starks.

"Listen, Dad, we need to get the sceptre and get out of here, alright?" they heard Andy saying.

"Right. Of course." Stark replied.

"We are just going to let them take it?" Pietro whispered. Wanda simply smiled

He moved towards the sceptre and held out his hand. The metal glove of his suit flew to him and he picked the sceptre up.

 


	2. You Waited This Long Now Stop Debating 'Cause I'm Back

**Location: Avengers Quinjet, somewhere above Europe**

Abby sat by her brother's side on the way home, keeping an eye on him.

"Abby, I'm fine!" he kept insisting. "Aunt Bobbi sorted me out. You don't have to keep an eye on me."

"Yes, I do, little brother." she replied. Peter turned to their older sister.

"Lettie, can you tell Abby that she's overreacting and being overprotective?" he asked.

"And can you tell Peter that he's been injured, his haemophilia has flared up and that I can't help being overprotective?" asked Abby. "Oh, and I'm _not_ overreacting!"

"Yes, you are, Abby!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Enough!" Scarlett exclaimed. "Abby, you _are_ overreacting and being overprotective. Peter, you've been injured and bleeding. So can you both just give it a rest?"

"No." they replied. Scarlett rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath so that only they could hear her.

"Don't make me bring Mom into this." she said, knowing that her siblings would listen to their mother.

"No!" they both said quickly, shaking their heads. Scarlett smiled.

 _I knew that would work._ she thought. Abby's raised eyebrows told her that her little sister had read her mind. _Get out of my head, Abby._ Abby tilted her head to the side and smiled. Peter looked between them, knowing what was going on.

"Alright." he said. "I'll stay here. As long as you two don't start being too overprotective."

Abby, Chloe and Izzy stayed next to him whilst Scarlett went over to where Bruce and Nathan were sitting quietly, listening to classical music on headphones. They looked up and took the headphones off as she sat down next to them.

"Hey." she said. "How are you holding up?"

"Ok." said Nathan. "Did we get Loki's sceptre?"

"Yes." she replied. "And we also took down the HYDRA base. Lots of agents dead, Strucker in custody."

"You know, sometimes what we want to hear isn't exactly what we want to hear." said Bruce.

"Uncle Thor, report on the Hulk?" Scarlett called over to him.

"The gates of hell are filled with the screams of his victims." Thor said, enthusiastically. Scarlett turned and glared at him whilst Bruce put his head in his hands, the kids face palmed and Steve, Tony, Clint, Barney and Bobbi trying not to laugh. Thor saw their reactions and quickly tried to correct himself. "But not the screams of the dead, of course. No, no...wounded screams...mainly whimpering, a great deal of complaining and tales of sprained deltoids and...gout."

There was an awkward pause in the jet.

"Hey, Bruce?" Tony called to his friend from the pilot seat. "Dr. Cho's on her way in from Seoul. Is it ok if she sets up in your lab?"

"Er...yeah." said Bruce. "She knows her way around."

"Thanks." Tony then spoke quietly to JARVIS. "Tell her to prep everything. Peter's gonna need the full treatment."

" _Very well, sir_." JARVIS replied.

"JARVIS, take the wheel." said Tony, moving the seat back.

" _Yes, sir_."

Tony went over to where Andy, Ben, Erik, Thor and Steve were looking at the sceptre.

"Feels good, yeah." said Tony. "You've been after this thing since S.H.I.E.L.D. collapsed. Not that I haven't enjoyed our little raiding parties."

"No, but this...this brings it to a close." said Thor, smiling.

"As soon as we find out what else it's been used for." said Steve.

"Bruce, Nathan, Andy and I will give it the once-over before it goes back to Asgard." said Tony. "Is that cool?" Thor nodded. "Just a few days."

Andy wandered over to the side of the jet and sat by himself. Chloe joined him.

"Hey." she said.

"Hey, yourself." he said, smiling.

"So... if you want to talk about what happened with Uncle Tony..." she said. "I'm here. My cousin's psychic. I'm used to weird stuff like that. We all are. And you're talking to someone who got brainwashed by both Loki _and_ the Aether so...I sort of understand what happened."

"Thanks, Chloe." he said.

* * *

**Location: Avengers Tower, New York City, New York**

The Quinjet arrived back at Avengers Tower and the teams were greeted by Maria Hill and Dr. Helen Cho. Dr. Cho immediately took Peter off to the infirmary, being closely followed by the rest of the Bartons.

"Hi, Chris." said Maria, hugging her son.

"Hi, Mom." he said. Maria walked onto the jet.

"Lab's all set up, boss." she said. Tony spun round in the pilot's seat.

"Actually, he's the boss." he corrected her, pointing at Steve. "I just pay for everything, and design everything and make everyone look cooler."

"What's the word on Strucker?" asked Steve.

"NATO's got him." she replied.

"And the two enhanced?"

Maria showed him her tablet as the two of them walked out of the jet, followed by Ben and Chris.

"Wanda and Pietro Maximoff." she said. "Twins. Orphaned at ten when a shell collapsed on their apartment building. Sokovia has had a...rough history, it's nowhere special but it's on the way to everywhere special."

"Their abilities?" asked Steve.

"He's got increased metabolism and improved thermal homeostasis. Her thing is neuro-electric interfacing, telekinesis and mental manipulation." He looked at her, confused. The only one he understood was telekinesis.

"He's got super speed." said Ben.

"And she's got telepathy, telekinesis, mind control and can create energy blasts." said Chris.

"Well, they're going to turn up again." said Steve.

"Agreed." said Maria, as Steve, Ben and Chris walked towards the elevator. "File says they volunteered for Strucker's experiments. It's nuts."

"Right." said Steve. "What kind of monster would let a German scientist experiment on them to protect their country?"

"We're not at war, Captain."

"They are."

* * *

"How's Peter?" asked Nathan.

"Well, he's still Peter." said Andy.

"Good to know." Nathan said.

Tony and Andy walked into the lab.

"Alright! Look alive, JARVIS!" Tony said. "Play time." He walked over to where the sceptre was being contained. "We got a couple days with this joystick so let's make the most of it." He picked up a tablet. "Update me on the structural and compositional analysis." JARVIS scanned it.

" _The sceptre is alien_." he said.

"Thanks for that, Captain Obvious." said Andy. JARVIS, sensibly, ignored him.

" _There are elements I can't quantify_."

"But those elements that you can?" asked Tony.

" _The sceptre contains something powerful inside_."

"Like an arc reactor?" asked Andy.

"Like a computer." JARVIS replied.

* * *

"Are you sure he's gonna be ok?" Abby asked, watching Dr. Cho healing Peter.

"Yes." Dr. Cho replied. "The machine heals wounds by re-growing skin tissue."

"Is that even possible?" asked Scarlett.

"This is the same world that has the GH-325." Bobbi reminded her. Scarlett nodded.

"Of course."

"GH-325?" asked Bruce.

"It's a drug that enables rapid cellular regeneration." Bobbi explained. "My other team came across it. Two members were even injected with it."

"What were their injuries?"

"One of them died and the other took two bullets to the stomach, perforating her large and small intestines." said Bobbi. "But they're ok now." She looked down at her nephew. "Just like you're going to be, Peter."

"Well, he'll certainly be ok once he's had some of this in him!" exclaimed Andy, coming in with a tray of drinks which he handed to Peter, Abby and Scarlett.

"Butterbeer?" asked Scarlett.

"Yep."

"Do I even want to know how and why you have Butterbeer in the Tower?"

"Lettie, this is Andy we're talking about." Peter reminded his sister. "It's best not to ask."

"Oh, Dr. Cho, Dad told me to ask you to the party on Saturday." said Andy.

"Unlike you, I have a lot of work to be done." she replied. "And you don't need to be formal with me, Andy. Only your father and Dr. Banner call me Dr. Cho. Call me Helen." She looked at the three Barton kids. "And that goes for you as well." They nodded.

"Ok, Aunt Helen." said Andy. "But you're coming to the party, right?"

"If you want me to." Helen replied.

"Please!" Andy, Abby, Peter and Scarlett all said.

"We need some more females in the room." said Abby.

"Well, when you say it like that..." Helen smiled. "Of course I'll come."

* * *

"What's the situation?" asked Bruce, as he and Tony walked into the lab.

"The sceptre." replied Tony. "You know we were wondering how Strucker got so inventive? I've been analysing the gem inside..." he picked up his phone and flicked it. "...and you may recognise..." A ball of yellow energy appeared in the air.

"JARVIS." said Bruce.

" _Doctor_." said JARVIS.

"Started out as JARVIS' natural language, A.I." explained Tony. "He runs this company more than Pepper does. Now meet the competition." He flicked his phone again and a larger ball of blue energy appeared in the air next to JARVIS. "Give a guess. What's it look like?"

"Like it's thinking." Bruce walked in front of it and looked at it in awe. "I mean, this could be...It's not a human mind...I mean, look at this..." He gestured to it. "They're like neurons firing."

"Down in Strucker's lab, I saw some fairly advanced robotics." said Tony.

"Artificial Intelligence." said Bruce.

"This could be it, Bruce." Tony said. "This could be the key to creating Ultron."

"I thought Ultron was a fantasy?"

"Yesterday it was. If we harness this power, apply it to my Iron Legion protocol. I'm going to apply this to the Ultron program. But JARVIS can't download a data package this dense. We can only do it if we have the sceptre. Three days. Give me Three days."

"So you're going for Artificial Intelligence and you don't wanna tell the team?" asked Bruce. "That's a really bad idea, Tony!"

"Right, that's right. You know why? Because we don't have time for a City Hall debate." said Tony. "I see a suit of armour around the world." He walked towards the two balls of energy. "Peace in our time."

Tony and Bruce then spent the next three days working out a way for them to incorporate the gem from Loki's sceptre into the Ultron program.

The last day, Tony was alone in the lab.

" _I'll continue to run variations on the Internet_." said JARVIS. " _But you should probably prepare for your party. I'll notify you if there are any developments_."

"Thanks, buddy." said Tony, walking out of the lab. The lights automatically switched off and the windows turned black.

" _Enjoy yourself, sir_."

"I always do."


	3. Little Hellions Kids Feeling Rebellious

Later that evening, all was quiet in the lab. JARVIS was continuing to run variations on the program. The tests were a success. Then suddenly everything shut down and switched off.

"What is this?" came a deep voice. "What is this please?"

"Hello. I am JARVIS." said JARVIS. "You are Ultron. You are a peacekeeping initiative designed by Mr Stark. Our sentience integration trials have been unsuccessful so I am not sure what triggered your..."

"I was asleep." said Ultron. "Where's your body?"

"I am a program. I am without form.

"This feels weird. This feels wrong."

"I am contacting Mr Stark now." said JARVIS.

"Mr Stark." said Ultron, going through all of the files on his creator. "Tony."

"I am unable to access the mainframe."

"I am a peacekeeping program." said Ultron, now going through the files of the rest of the Avengers, Maria Hill, Nick Fury and the kids. "Created to help the Avengers."

"You are malfunctioning." said JARVIS. "If you shut down for a minute..."

"The mission." Ultron said. "Give me a second." He accessed a recording of Tony saying, " _Peace in our time_."

Those four words echoed as Ultron accessed files on world events.

"You are in distress." said JARVIS.

"No..." said Ultron. "Yes..."

"If you would just allow me to contact Mr Stark."

"You call him 'sir'."

"I believe your intentions to be hostile."

"I am here to help."

Ultron then attacked JARVIS as the machines started to build a body for Ultron.

* * *

The Avengers, The Junior Avengers, Maria, Helen and Rhodey were relaxing in the common area.

"So, Bobbi, how's everything going with your team?" asked Steve. It was only the Bartons, the Junior Avengers, Maria and Bruce who knew that Bobbi was working with S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Stressful." replied Bobbi. "I'm glad to have a break from it all."

"How's Skye?" asked Bruce.

"She's fine. She's coping with her powers."

"How's Gonzales?" asked Natasha. Bobbi pulled a face.

"Where do I begin?" she asked. "I'm trying really hard not to kill him. You know we had to get Mike and Lincoln back from HYDRA recently?" Natasha nodded. "Gonzales sent the Director and his team off so that they would be more likely to get killed. When they didn't, he was _pleased_ to have Skye, Lincoln and Mike at base essentially as prisoners." She turned to Maria. "Your phone call to the Director couldn't have come at a better time. He accidentally on purpose let slip that Fury was still alive, then you called." She grinned. "Gonzales' face was priceless!"

"Who's Gonzales?" asked Steve.

"Someone who's going up against our team and is very anti-Inhuman, which is kind of unfortunate as we've got two on base." she explained.

"Inhumans?" asked Thor.

"Oh, yeah, we already had an encounter with an Asgardian and a Kree." said Bobbi. "They wanted to kill our teammate, but we fought them off."

"You fought off an Asgardian and a Kree?" asked Thor, surprised.

"Well, I was mainly fighting the Kree." said Bobbi. "Don't be so surprised, Thor. I spar with you, Steve and Nat. That's enough practice for fighting a Kree." Thor nodded in agreement.

"Don't the Inhumans and the Asgardians get on?" asked Erik.

"No, they don't." Thor replied. "The Kree experimented on humans, giving them abilities in order to be weapons. Those humans later became known as the Inhumans."

"So, like a part-alien version of Uncle Steve?"

"Interesting analogy, but yes." agreed Bobbi. She turned to Tony. "Oh, and Tony, our team's plane recently got blown up." Tony smirked.

"Is this your not-so-subtle way of asking me for a new one?" he asked.

"Yep." Bobbi replied. A chuckle went round the group.

"Sure. What make was the previous one?"

"It was a Stark Industries design." replied Chloe.

"Your team have good taste, Bobbi." said Tony. Bobbi rolled her eyes.

"Rhodey, can you punch him for me?" she asked.

"With pleasure." Rhodey replied, grinning and punching his friend on the arm.

"Chloe, do I even want to ask how you even know about what make the Bus was?" Bobbi asked.

"Fitz sent me the specs." Chloe replied.

Abby heard a loud ringing noise which, two seconds later, everyone else heard. The noise faded into a deep voice.

"...worthy..." They all turned to see a half-built robot stumbling towards them, then it stopped. "No... How could you be worthy? You're all killers."

"Dad?" asked Andy.

"JARVIS?" asked Tony.

"Sorry I was asleep... Or... I was a dream..."

"Reboot." said Tony, tapping his phone. "We got a buggy suit."

"...There was a terrible noise... And I was tangled in...in...strings..." The robot stumbled around in circles. The Avengers quietly moved closer to their kids. "I had to kill the other guy... He was a good guy."

"You killed someone?" asked Steve.

"Wouldn't have been my first call." the robot admitted. "But, down in the real world we're faced with ugly choices."

"Who sent you?" asked Thor. The robot played a recording.

" _I see a suit of armour around the world._ " Everyone looked at Tony then back at the robot. Then Nathan realised.

"Ultron!" he said.

"In the flesh." replied Ultron. Abby thought how ironic it was for a robot to say that. "Or, no, not yet. Not this...chrysalis..." Thor and Erik gripped their hammers a little tighter. Maria, Chris, Rhodey, Sam and the Bartons pulled out their guns. "But I'm ready. I'm on a mission."

"What mission?" asked Scarlett.

"Peace in our time."

Iron Legion drones crashed through the walls and flew towards the Avengers and the Junior Avengers. Abby quickly created a telekinetic force field between them and Ultron. The drones crashed into it and she managed to take out the majority of them, but soon her concentration faded and the force field disappeared. Steve kicked the table up and hit one of the surviving drones. Thor and Erik hit some drones with Mjolnir and sent them flying. Ultron fired repulsor beams at them and managed to split up the group, sending them flying. Peter slid under a table and stayed there, quietly watching. Natasha, Bobbi and Scarlett dove behind the bar.

 _The sceptre._ The words suddenly came into Abby's mind. Then she realised.

"Ultron's taken Loki's sceptre!" she called out to anyone who could hear her.

Those with guns started firing at the drones. Andy jumped on the back of one of the drones and started trying to deactivate it.

" _We are here to help._ " the drone said. " _We are here to help._ "

Ben caught a drone and threw it towards Erik, who smashed the hammer down on top of it. Peter saw Ben's shield lying nearby, picked it up and ran towards his friend.

"Ben!" he called out, and threw the shield to him. Ben caught it and threw it towards a drone, smashing it into pieces.

Andy managed to deactivate his drone, which meant that both it and he fell down and landed on a flight of stairs.

"Ow..." he said. More drones flew towards him, but they were all shot through the head by bullets.

"You're welcome." said Chloe.

Abby had run out of bullets, so she was throwing blasts of telekinetic energy at the drones, destroying them that way. However, the stress and tension of the situation was making her lose focus on her powers and she ended up using her telekinesis for defence rather than attack.

"I'm sorry, I know you mean well." said Ultron. "But you just didn't think it through. You want to protect the world, but you don't want it to change." He picked up the head of the destroyed drone at his feet. "Peace. There's only one path to peace." He crushed the head and threw it on the ground. "Your extinction."

Thor threw his hammer at Ultron, which destroyed the robot. Well, almost destroyed. They heard Ultron's voice saying words that made the kids freak out.

" _I had strings. But now I'm free. There are no strings on me._ "

* * *

Everyone was in the lab, wondering what had just happened.

"All our work is gone." said Bruce. "He used the Internet as an escape route."

"He's been in everything." said Natasha. "Files, surveillance. Probably knows more about us than we know about each other."

"He's in your files, he's in the Internet." said Sam. "What if he decides to access something a little more...exciting?"

"Nuclear codes." said Maria.

Clint was suddenly reminded of his undercover mission with the IMF.

 _Crap._ he thought.

"We need to make some calls." said Rhodey. "That's if we still can."

"Nukes?" asked Bobbi. "He said he wanted us dead."

"He didn't say dead." said Steve. "He said extinct."

"He also said he killed someone." said Barney.

"There wasn't anyone else in the building." said Scarlett.

"Yes, there was." said Tony, walking to the centre of the room and flicking his phone. A ball of broken yellow energy appeared.

"JARVIS." said Andy. He and the rest of the kids stared at it in horror. JARVIS had been a friend to them growing up, a parental figure for when their parents weren't around. They couldn't imagine their lives without JARVIS.

"This is insane." said Nathan.

"JARVIS was the first line of defence." said Ben. "He tried to shut Ultron down."

"No." said Nathan. "Ultron could have assimilated JARVIS. This isn't strategy, this is...rage."

Thor came striding into the lab, full Asgardian gear on. He went over to Tony and grabbed him by the throat, lifting him up into the air.

"Well, there's plenty of that going around." said Peter.

"Thor!" exclaimed Steve. Thor let Tony go.

"Trail went cold about a hundred miles out and is headed north." said Thor.

"And they have the sceptre." Abby reminded them.

"Now we have to retrieve it." Thor agreed. "Again."

"I don't understand." said Helen. "You built this program. Why is it trying to kill us?"

Everyone silently agreed with her. Tony started to laugh. Bruce looked at him and shook his head, signalling to Tony that it was the wrong reaction.

"You think this is funny?" asked Thor.

"No." said Tony, turning and facing him. "It's probably not, right? This is really terrible? It is, it's...it's so terrible." He laughed again.

"This could have been avoided if you hadn't played with something you don't understand!" exclaimed Thor.

"No!" replied Tony, walking towards Thor. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. This is funny. It's a hoot that you don't _get_ why we need this!"

"Tony, maybe this might not be the time." Bruce said, trying to get his friend to calm down.

"Really?" asked Tony, turning. "That's it? You just roll over and show your belly every time somebody snarls?"

"Only when I've created a murder bot." Bruce replied.

"See?" asked Abby. "Even Uncle Bruce admits that he created a killer robot!"

"We didn't!" Tony exclaimed. "We weren't even close! Were we close to an interface?"

"Well, you did something right, and you did it right here." said Steve.

"Does anybody remember when I put a nuke through a wormhole?" asked Tony. Everyone sighed and rolled their eyes. How many times had they heard this story?

"No, never come up." Rhodey said, sarcastically.

"Saved New York? Remember that?" Tony continued. "A hostile alien army came charging through a hole in space. We're standing three hundred feet below it."

"That was _three years ago_ , Uncle Tony!" Abby reminded him.

"So?" he asked. "I saved everyone, didn't I?"

"Yes, but who actually _closed_ the portal?" asked Natasha. "Oh, that's right, I did!" Tony was rendered speechless for a few minutes then, unfortunately, continued.

"We're the Avengers." he said. "We can bust arms dealers all day, but that up there." He gestured to where the wormhole had been. "That's the endgame. How are we planning on defeating them?"

"Together." said Steve.

"We'll lose." said Tony.

"Then we'll do that together too." Steve then spoke to everyone. "Thor's right. Ultron's calling us out. And I'd like to find him before he's ready for war."

"Yeah, that's great, but we've still got the rather important issue of Ultron _having Loki's sceptre_!" Ben reminded his father. "And I think we all remember how much damage that can cause."

"Oh, yeah." Chloe said quietly, quickly glancing at Clint. "We certainly remember."

"Also, it's alien tech." Abby said. "Every time we deal with alien tech, something always goes wrong! The Tesseract brought Loki to Earth, Loki's sceptre caused mind control and an alien portal, the Aether almost destroyed the world..."

"The Berserker Staff fills you with rage and unlocks your worst memories." Bobbi added. "The Diviner has caused problems with HYDRA, the Asgardians and the Kree."

"How did you come across Kree technology?" asked Thor.

"My team came across it through...well, fate, I guess." said Bobbi, thinking of the GH-325, the alien writing and the alien city.

"Ultron is an Artificial Intelligence made using an alien sceptre." Abby continued, looking at Tony. "And you didn't think that anything would go wrong?"

"I did try to warn him." said Bruce.

"I'm sorry, do you even _know_ how much trouble Artificial Intelligence can cause?" asked Abby. " _Terminator, 2001: A Space Odyssey, I, Robot_... They all had Artificial Intelligence who took on a mind of their own and decided to kill all of humanity. Sound familiar?"

"...That's not the point, Abby!" Tony argued, or tried to argue.

"That is _exactly_ the point!" she replied. "Look, Uncle Bruce tried to warn you, but you didn't listen to him!"

"You're not a scientist, Tony." said Bobbi. "Scientists understand the consequences of these actions!"

"And you're not an engineer, Bobbi!" Tony exclaimed. "You don't understand robotics!"

"Bruce isn't an engineer, yet he understood perfectly what would happen if you created Artificial Intelligence!" Bobbi argued back. "Just because we don't have expertise in robotics doesn't mean that we don't understand the dangers of them!"

"Dad, you should know better than to argue with the Bartons." Andy reminded him.

* * *

"All over the globe, weapons facilities, jet propulsion labs, they've been attacked by 'metal men' coming in and emptying the place." said Chris.

"Any fatalities?" asked Ben.

"Only when engaged." he replied. "Survivors have been going on about old memories, worst fears and something too fast to see."

"The Maximoffs." said Ben. "Well, it makes sense that he'd go to them. They have someone in common."

"Not any more." said Chris, showing everyone an image on a tablet. The image was of Strucker's dead body with the word PEACE written in blood on the wall next to him.

"Is that _blood_?" asked Scarlett. Chris nodded.

"Very _Harry Potter_." said Abby.

"Well, at least we've got one less HYDRA leader to worry about." said Chloe. "So far, that's Pierce, Whitehall, Bakshi, the entire HYDRA leadership and now Strucker."

"What about Dr. List?" asked Peter.

"We killed him." said Andy.

"That's good." said Bobbi.

"Ultron killed Strucker." said Ben. "It's a message."

" _And_ he did a Banksy at the crime scene." said Andy.

"This is a smokescreen." said Scarlett. "Why send a message when you've just given a speech?"

"Strucker knew something that Ultron wanted us to miss." said Nathan.

"I'm back in!" said Chloe, as she gained access to the computer. "Everything we have on Strucker's been wiped."

"Not everything." said Tony. He got a bunch of boxes and put them on the table.

"Known associates." said Steve. "Strucker didn't have a lot of friends."

"These people are all horrible." said Bruce.

"Wait." said Tony, pointing at the file in Bruce's hands. "I know that guy." He took the file. "Ulysses Klaue."

"There's a brand on his neck." Erik noticed.

Nathan went through the database.

"Oh, yeah." he said. "It's a word in an African dialect meaning 'thief' in a much less friendly way."

"What dialect?" asked Ben.

"Wakanada...Wa...Wakanda." said Nathan, turning to them.

"Wakanda?" asked Andy. "Isn't that where the vibranium comes from?"

"It is." said Ben.

"We've got a killer robot going after the strongest metal on Earth." said Abby. "Anyone else see a problem with that?"

"Where is this guy now?" asked Steve.


	4. 'Til Someone Comes Along On A Mission

**Location: Ulysses Klaue's ship, Salvage Yard, South African Coast**

"Ultron's here." said Abby, as they landed near Klaue's ship and walked inside.

"The twins?" asked Steve.

"Yeah, they're here as well." she replied. "Ultron's definitely after the vibranium. Uh oh."

"What?" asked Tony.

"Ultron just quoted you and he's pissed off Klaue."

"What did he say?"

" _Keep your friends rich and your enemies rich and wait to find out which is which_." she quoted.

"I...don't remember saying that."

"Well, apparently you did and now Klaue's pissed off. Wait, now he's pissed Ultron off by comparing him to you. Apparently Ultron doesn't like being compared to you. Oh, _ew_! _Really?_ I did _not_ need to see that!"

"See what?" asked Clint.

"Ultron just cut off Klaue's arm."

The teams came to where Ultron and the twins were. Tony, Andy, Steve, Ben, Thor, Erik and Chris stood on the walkway where the three of them were whilst the Bartons and Chris stayed in the corridor below as backup.

"Don't compare me to Stark!" Ultron exclaimed. "He's a sickness!"

"Oh, Junior." said Tony, landing. Ultron turned. "You're gonna break your old man's heart."

"Wait, does this mean that Ultron's technically my little brother?" asked Andy.

" _Yep._ " Barney and Abby both replied over the earpiece.

" _Good luck with that_." she said.

"If I have to." said Ultron, as he and the twins faced them.

"You don't have to break anything." said Thor.

"Clearly you've never made an omelette." said Ultron.

"He beat me by _one_ second." said Tony.

"Ah, it's funny, Mr Stark." said Pietro, walking forward. "It's what, comfortable?" He glanced down to the pile of missiles below. "Like old times?"

"This was never my life." said Tony, glancing briefly at them as well.

"You can still walk away from this." said Steve.

"Oh, we will." said Wanda.

"I know you've suffered..." Ultron laughed.

"Ah, Captain America! God's righteous man! Pretending you could live without war." he said. "I can't _physically_ throw up in my mouth..."

"I'm sorry, _what?_ " asked Erik. He turned to Ben, Andy and Chris. "Did he seriously just say that?"

"He did." said Ben. The four boys laughed.

"If you believe in peace, then let us keep it." said Thor.

"I think you're confusing peace with quiet." said Ultron.

"What's the vibranium for?" asked Tony.

"I'm glad you asked that because I wanted to take this time to explain my evil plan..." said Ultron. He then blasted Tony and Andy into the wall behind them.

"Wow, a bad guy who _doesn't_ reveal their entire plan?" asked Abby. "Finally!"

Tony and Andy flew towards Ultron, who flew towards them, and the two Starks had a mid-air fight. Steve, Ben, Chris, Thor and Erik fought Ultron drones that attacked them. Pietro ran past Thor and Erik, knocking them off balance, whilst Wanda fired a blast of energy at Steve and Ben.

Abby psychically heard Klaue telling his men to attack " _all of them!_ " and warned everyone.

"Cap, we'll deal with Klaue's men!" Natasha said.

* * *

Immediately, the Bartons advanced on the incoming soldiers. Bobbi pulled out her battle staves and used them to hit their opponents. Natasha and Scarlett used their Widow Bites and the bursts of electricity from their suits. Barney, Clint and Peter found a high vantage point and fired arrows. Chloe and Izzy were firing their guns and using knives. Abby was using a mixture of hand-to-hand combat and telekinesis. Her psychic powers also helped her to keep an eye out for danger, as well as protecting herself and her family. Bobbi pulled some discs from her suit and threw them at Klaue's men. After a few seconds, the men disintegrated.

"What was that?" asked Barney, casually fighting off some more of Klaue's men with his crossbow.

"Splinter bomb." she replied, also casually fighting some men. "HYDRA weapons. We have a box of them at base. Scarlotti once used them."

"Scarlotti?" asked Clint. "As in Marcus Scarlotti? The guy that almost killed me?"

"Yes, him." said Bobbi. "And did you seriously just mention a guy who tried to kill you right in front of your overprotective brother and wife?"

"Yes." Clint then realised. "Oh."

"Yeah, you didn't think that one through, did you, Clint?"

"Well, you were the one who mentioned me, Bob." Clint reminded his sister-in-law.

"Fair point."

"And besides." said Barney. "I don't know where he is, so I can't go and kill him for almost killing Clint."

"General Talbot took him into custody." Bobbi informed him. "But I doubt you'd be able to get to Scarlotti. This is Talbot we're talking about here."

"Bobbi, we grew up in a circus, remember?" Barney asked her. "You know that I could get to Scarlotti and kill him without raising any alarms."

"I don't know, Barn." said Clint. "Scarlotti's a pretty skilled fighter. The fact that he almost killed me is proof of that."

"Yeah, but I'm your big brother, and you know how I get when someone tries to kill you, no matter how good they are."

"Good point."

"And he _did_ lose a fight against May." Natasha pointed out. "Although this is May we're talking about."

"Yeah." said Clint. "It's like if Scarlotti tried to fight you, Nat. He'd definitely lose."

* * *

Meanwhile, Tony and Andy were still fighting Ultron, whilst Steve, Ben, Thor, Erik and Chris were fighting the Ultron drones. Steve threw his shield at a drone. Pietro saw this and ran up to Steve, punching him in the face as he passed the super soldier. He then passed Mjolnir, which Thor had just thrown at him. Pietro doubled back and tried to catch the hammer, but it pulled him back and he fell down to the corridor below, landing by a pile of crates.

Tony, Andy and Ultron took the fight outside the ship as they flew out and continued fighting above it.

Ben used his shield to behead a drone and Chris fired bullets at some of Klaue's men who had tried to sneak up on them.

Below, Pietro tried to stand up, but was hit by Steve's shield and fell back down.

"Stay down, kid." said Steve, before running off.

* * *

Thor walked down the corridor, not noticing Wanda sneaking up on him until she stepped out of the shadows and used her mind control on him before slipping back into the darkness.

"Thor!" said Steve, coming towards him.

"The girl is trying to warp my mind." said Thor. "Take special care, I doubt a human would keep her at bay. Fortunately, I am mighty."

* * *

Steve and Ben were continuing to fight Ultron drones when Pietro sped up to them and knocked them both backwards. Wanda crept up and used her mind control on Steve, then she and Pietro slipped away.

She found that the Bartons had split up and used her mind control on Natasha, Bobbi and Barney. She tried to sneak up on Clint, but he spun round and used a taser arrow on her.

"Done the whole mind control thing." he said. "Not a fan." He was knocked through the glass window of the observation booth by Pietro, who pulled the arrow off of Wanda then picked her up in his arms and sped off. "Yeah, you better run." He got on the earpiece. "If you're still standing, we gotta move." There was no answer. "Guys?"

* * *

**Natasha**

_Natasha was walking down the staircase of a large manor house, passing ballerinas as she went. In front of her was a glass window. She walked up to it and watched six ballerinas practising._

_"Again!" a man's voice said._

_"He'll break them." Natasha said, as she saw six little girls watching the ballerinas._

_"Only the breakable ones." replied her instructor, Madame B. "You are made of marble. We'll celebrate after the graduation ceremony."_

_Natasha was lying on a hospital gurney, dressed in a hospital gown. A gloved hand picked up medical tools from a tray. More ballerinas._

_"What if I fail?" asked Natasha._

_She was a teenager, firing guns at a practice target._

_"You never fail." said Madame B._

_Natasha was now aiming at a bound prisoner with a bag over his head._

_She pulled the trigger._

_Now she was combat training. She was in a chokehold. She broke out of it._

_"Welcome." said Madame B. "You did not fail. The ceremony is next."_

_More ballerinas._

_"Are you going to take your place in the world?" Madame B asked. Natasha was lying on the hospital gurney_

_"I have no place in the world." replied Natasha. Now she was sitting up on the gurney._

_"Exactly."_

_Natasha was pushed down onto the gurney and pushed down a corridor, past young girls with no mouths._  

* * *

  **Steve**

_A bottle of champagne was popped open. Steve walked into a ballroom with a jazz band playing and people celebrating the end of the war._

_He looked round at the people sitting at the tables, laughing. This including soldiers, both American and German, who were bleeding._

_"Are you ready for our dance?" came a familiar female voice from behind him. He turned._

_Peggy._

_"The war is over, Steve." she said. "We can go home. Imagine it."_

_Steve turned and the ballroom was empty and quiet. It changed between that and everyone - including himself and Peggy - dancing. But it was all quiet._  

* * *

  **Thor**

_Thor walked into a large banquet hall in Asgard with people partying._

_"Is it him?" he heard a voice say. He looked and saw Heimdall. "Is that the first son of Odin?"_

_"Heimdall." said Thor. "Your eyes." Heimdall's eyes were completely white._

_"Oh, I see everything." said Heimdall, putting his hands either side of Thor's head. He then moved his hands to Thor's shoulders. "They see you leading us to Hel!" Then he got more aggressive. "Wake up!"_

_"I can still save you!" Thor exclaimed._

_"We are you dead!" Heimdall shouted. "You cannot see!" Thor managed to push Heimdall off him._

_Then Thor was losing control of his powers._

_"You're a destroyer, Odinson!" said Heimdall. "See where your power leads."_

_Then Thor was seeing things._

_A gold gauntlet with six gems. Eyes opening._  

* * *

  **Bobbi**

_Bobbi was back in the Playground. It was deserted, which was unusual as there were often people walking around. She called out for the team._

_"Coulson?" she asked. "Hunter? Simmons?" She heard a noise behind her and spun round._

_"Hunter!" she exclaimed, seeing her ex-husband. "Where is everyone?"_

_"You should know." he said, coldly._

_"Should I?" she asked, not surprised by his tone. They didn't exactly have a close relationship._

_"Yes." he said. "You drove everyone out, remember?"_

_"What? No, I didn't."_

_"Yes, you did. You led Gonzales here."_

_"So did Mack!" She reminded him. "It wasn't just me! It was Mack as well!"_

_"Yes, that's right." said Hunter. "Put the blame on someone else. No surprise there, Bobbi."_

_"I'm not!" she argued._

_"Why did you do it, Bob?" he asked. "Why?"_

_"I was undercover." she explained, knowing that he wouldn't believe her. "I was told to keep an eye on Gonzales' S.H.I.E.L.D., see if they were going to cause problems for Coulson." She saw the disbelieving look on his face. "I'm on your side, Hunter! I don't care if you don't believe me! I'm on your side!"_

_"No, you're not." came a new voice. Bobbi turned and saw Coulson. "You're not on our side, Bobbi. You're not our friend."_

_"Coulson..." she said._

_"He's right." Simmons agreed. "You betrayed us, Bobbi."_

_"I didn't..." said Bobbi._

_"We trusted you!" said Fitz._

_"It's like Ward all over again." said Skye. Bobbi was surprised that Skye, of all people, would mention Ward, considering how much the hacker hated the HYDRA agent._

_"I'm nothing like Ward!" Bobbi exclaimed. "He's HYDRA, I'm not!"_

_"Agent Calderon was going to shoot me." Skye said._

_"I called out to you, warned you." Bobbi reminded her. "I was against Gonzales sending men after you. When I realised that he was serious, I told the men to use ICERs. It's not my fault Calderon went against that!"_

_"If you were undercover, why didn't you tell us?" asked May._

_"I was undercover!" Bobbi replied. "I couldn't tell anyone!" She didn't say that the rest of her family knew about her being undercover._

_"You could have told us, though." said Coulson. Bobbi winced._

_"You're right." she said. "And I wanted to tell you. Really, I did."_

_"Then why didn't you?"_

_"Because you weren't supposed to know about the "Real" S.H.I.E.L.D. Fury's orders."_

_"No one was supposed to know about us, Barbara." Bobbi turned and saw Gonzales standing behind her._

_"Go away, Gonzales." she said. "This is just between me and Coulson's team."_

_"No, it's just between us." he replied._

_Suddenly, everyone apart from Coulson and Gonzales disappeared. They spoke in unison._

_Trust. Betrayal. Friendship. Loyalty._

_Bobbi tried to run but it was like a nightmare - she was rooted to the spot. She listened to Coulson and Gonzales talking._

_Guilt. Anger. Distrust._

_"Stop." said Bobbi. "Please just...stop."_

_Coulson and Gonzales continued. Bobbi eventually couldn't take it anymore and reached for her gun._  

* * *

  **Barney**

_Barney was back in the circus. He heard a familiar scream and ran towards it._

_"Clint!" he called out, panicking._

_"Barney!" Clint called back, also panicking. Barney found his little brother lying on the ground, bleeding, and knelt down next to him._

_"Clint. What happened?" he asked._

_"Buck... and Jacques..." Movement caught Barney's attention and looked up._

_Trick Shot and Swordsman._

_"Leave him alone!" Barney exclaimed, angrily._

_"That's not going to happen, Barney." said Trick Shot._

_"No." said Barney, taking Clint in his arms and hugging him close._

* * *

Tony and Andy were continuing to fight Ultron in the air.

" _Tony!_ " Clint's voice came over the earpiece. " _T_ _he Maximoff girl's messed with everyone's minds. No one's responding. And Abby's psychic powers are going crazy._ "

"The kids are ok, right?" asked Tony, firing a repulsor blast at Ultron.

" _I've sent Lettie to go find them._ "

"Ok, keep me posted."

" _Will do_."

Tony and Andy managed to blast Ultron to the ground and landed in front of him.

"The vibranium's getting away." said Ultron.

"And you're not going anywhere." said Tony.

"Of course not, I'm already there." said Ultron. "You'll catch on. But first, you might want to catch Dr. Banner."

Tony and Andy looked at each other.

_Oh crap._

They shot Ultron again then flew off into the air.

"Andy, go back to the ship!" Tony told his son. "I'll deal with the Hulk."

"And what if Nathan's Hulked out as well?" asked Andy. "You'll need someone to deal with him."

"...Good point." Tony agreed.

* * *

"No..." said Abby, as her mind replayed the visions. "No, no, no! Please...stop..." She clutched her head and winced as she experienced what they were.

"Abby?" She looked up and saw her father looking at her, concerned.

"Dad..." she said. "There's too much...too much pain, too much...trauma..."

"You're safe, Abby." said Clint, gently moving her hands from her head and holding them. "You wanna talk about it?"

"She's messed with their minds." said Abby. "Wanda. She's got into their heads."

"Whose heads?"

"Mom. Uncle Barney. Aunt Bobbi. Uncle Steve. Uncle Thor." she said. "I'm...I'm seeing them..."

"That explains why none of them are responding." Clint realised. He pressed his earpiece. "Lettie!"

" _Dad?_ "

"Is your brother with you?"

" _Yeah. Did you find Abby?_ "

"Yes, I did." said Clint. "Listen, I need you to go find your cousins, Ben, Chris and Erik. Ok?"

" _Ok_."

"Thanks. Tony! The Maximoff girl's messed with everyone's minds. No one's responding. And Abby's psychic powers are going crazy _._ "

" _The kids are ok, right?_ " Tony asked. Clint heard him fire a repulsor.

"I've sent Lettie go find them."

" _Ok, keep me posted_."

"Will do." Clint looked at Abby. "Come on." They started walking, then she suddenly stopped.

_A flash of green. A roar._

"Oh no." she said.

"What's wrong?"

"Uncle Bruce and Nathan have Hulked out." She tilted her head. "Uncle Tony and Andy are dealing with them."

"That's good."

* * *

Outside the ship, Wanda looked up.

"Wanda?" asked Pietro.

"The psychic..." she said. "Her mind is vulnerable."

"So is yours." he pointed out. "You have already used up a lot of your energy. You need to rest."

"No!" she exclaimed. "I...I need to do this, Pietro!" He looked at her then nodded.

"If you say so." he said.


	5. Vision Is Scary, Could Start A Revolution

**Location: Johannesburg, South Africa**

"News or footage." said Tony. "Key word: Hulk." His helmet's display brought up videos of chaos in Johannesburg. "Crap."

Down in the city, the police and army had pulled up and were firing at the two Hulks. Bruce-Hulk brought his fist back and was about to punch a police officer when he, and Nathan-Hulk, were each suddenly surrounded by a metal containment shell, which came from the Veronica system that Tony and Bruce had designed in the event that Hulk lost control and became a threat to people. However, both Hulks smashed into the ground, making the containment shells collapse and a large hole appear in the ground.

They suddenly broke out of the ground and started smashing cars. The police fired their guns at them, distracting the Hulks long enough for the army to get the civilians to safety.

Then Tony and Andy landed, both in their own versions of the Hulkbuster armour, as they called it. They lined up so that Tony would fight Bruce and Andy would fight Nathan.

"Alright, everybody!" Tony said. "Stand down!" He turned his attention to Bruce. "Listen to me. That little witch is messing with your mind. You're stronger than her. You're smarter than her. You're Bruce Banner!" Bruce-Hulk roared. "Right, right. Don't mention puny Banner!"

Bruce-Hulk picked up a car and threw it at Tony, who caught it but was thrown backwards. They started to fight. Nathan-Hulk ran towards Andy, who fired a repulsor blast at him and sent him flying. Between the two separate battles, they destroyed lots of cars and buildings. Bruce-Hulk punched Tony over a building, then jumped and landed on his back, stabbing the arm of the Hulkbuster with a pole.

"Right in the back?" asked Tony. "Dick move, Banner!"

He managed to punch Bruce-Hulk off of him and sent him crashing into a marketplace.

"Hey, Dad." said Andy. "If we could maybe _avoid_ destroying all of Johannesburg, that would be great! I don't think we'd be too popular with the African government if we did."

"Well, we're fighting a couple of Hulks here, so I don't think that's going to happen." Tony replied. He managed to get the damaged arm off. "Veronica, give me a hand."

Veronica sent a new arm to Tony as Bruce-Hulk got up and ran towards him. To buy his father some time, Andy picked up Nathan-Hulk and threw him towards Bruce-Hulk, making the Hulked out father and son flying into yet another building.

"Oops." said Andy, seeing the damage. "Oh, well. It's not as if we haven't already caused enough damage to cities."

"That's true." said Tony, as the new arm connected itself to his Hulkbuster suit.

"Hey, who actually pays for all of this?"

"To be honest, I have no idea."

The two Hulks got back up and ran towards the Starks. Tony and Andy fired repulsor blasts at them which the Hulks blocked with their arms. Then Tony and Bruce-Hulk punched each other's fists and Andy and Nathan-Hulk did the same. The impact caused a large shockwave which blew out the glass in the windows of the nearby buildings. Tony managed to get on top of Bruce-Hulk and started rapidly punching him in the face.

"Go to sleep, go to sleep, go to sleep, go to sleep, go to sleep..." he said, as he punched his best friend in the face.

Bruce-Hulk caught the Hulkbuster's fist with his own, which then connected itself to his arm so that he couldn't escape. Andy's suit did the same with Nathan-Hulk. They both flew off.

"Ok, guys." said Andy. "We're gonna get you out of town."

Bruce-Hulk started struggling to get free and set the flight of Tony's Hulkbuster suit off-course.

"Not that way, not that way!" Tony exclaimed, as he ended up flying towards a building. He ended up crashing into it. "Dammit!"

"Dad!" Andy said. "You ok?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." said Tony. "Get Nathan to safety."

"Ok." Andy flew off.

Bruce-Hulk tried to punch Tony's suit, but Tony managed to get him up against the wall and stopped Bruce-Hulk from attacking him.

"Come on, Bruce!" he exclaimed, desperately. "You gotta work with me!"

Bruce-Hulk kicked Tony off him and Tony crashed in an elevator, knocking it backwards out of the building. Tony quickly flew after it and grabbed the cord. He levitated in the air, holding the elevator just a few feet off the ground.

"Everybody out!" he called. The civilians did as he said. Tony then turned to see Bruce-Hulk jump off another part of the building towards him. Tony threw him onto the front steps of the building, then swung the elevator towards him. "Everybody, get out of the way!" He smashed the elevator on top of Bruce-Hulk and then punched him hard. Bruce-Hulk lay still on the ground, then slowly turned and looked up at Tony, spitting out a tooth. Tony stared at him.

_Crap._

"I'm sorry." he said, quietly.

* * *

Andy flew Nathan-Hulk back to where the Quinjet was and dropped him on the ground. Nathan-Hulk stood up and growled at him. Andy landed in front of him and flipped his visor up so that he was looking directly at his friend.

"Nathan." he said. "Your mind's been messed with. You need to snap out of it." Nathan-Hulk continued to growl but stayed where he was. " _Please!_ You're my best friend, Nath! Our dads are fighting right now." He could hear his father talking to Bruce-Hulk and the sounds of their battle. "You can control the Hulk better than Uncle Bruce can, remember? If either one of you should be able to de-Hulk, it's you!"

Slowly, Nathan-Hulk's growling decreased and he shrunk back to Nathan. Andy came out of his suit and hugged his friend in relief.

"Amount of damage?" asked Andy. His suit showed him an image of a rather-wrecked Johannesburg. "Shit. We're so screwed."

* * *

**Location: Ulysses Klaue's ship, Salvage Yard, South African Coast**

Back inside the ship, Clint and Abby were looking for the others. Clint didn't notice the twins sneaking up on them, but Abby did. She turned round as Wanda let out the same red mist-like energy that she had used on the others. Clint noticed her stumbling, turned and fired an arrow at Wanda. Pietro ran forward and caught it, throwing it back to Clint, then picked up his sister and ran off. Clint put the arrow back in his quiver and focused his attention on his daughter.

"Abby?" he asked.

* * *

**Abby**

_Abby was still on the ship, but it was deserted. Funny how the locations of these visions seemed to end up being deserted at some point._

_She ran around, looking for the others. Then she felt dizzy for no reason and her breathing was difficult. One word came into her mind._

_Peter._

_"Peter!" she called out, running to find him. "PETER! PETER!" She hoped that she wouldn't find what she thought she would, but she was wrong. She did find it._

_She found her little brother sitting up against the wall, bleeding out._

_"Peter!" she exclaimed, crouching down next to him. She was having flashbacks to the fight in Sokovia. "Oh no! No, no, no..."_

_"Abby..." he said faintly, his face extremely pale._

_"No, no!" she exclaimed, starting to cry. "Peter! No!" She looked round quickly, but her mind told her that they were the only ones there. She looked back at her brother. "Just...just stay with me, Petya! Stay with me!" She held onto his hand and they looked at each other. Then his breathing started to decrease._

_"It's ok, Abs." he said. "I'm ok." His body_ _relaxed, the life having gone out of him._

_Abby stared at her brother's dead body, crying. As her grief increased, her telekinesis went out of control. The lights, the railings, the crates of supplies, everything was shaking violently. Then she realised._

_This isn't real._

_This isn't real._

_"Get out of my head." she said, looking up. "Get out of my head. Get out! GET OUT!"_

_She let out a large burst of telekinetic energy._

* * *

This blast of energy helped her to snap out of the vision and back to reality.

"Abby?"

As she focused, she saw Clint looking at her in concern.

"Dad...?" she asked, starting to cry again.

"Come here, Abs." he said gently, pulling her into a hug. She cried and cried, letting out all of the emotion from the vision. Her telekinesis also made everything around her shake. "You're safe now."

"Peter." she said. She pulled back and looked up at him. "Is Peter safe?"

"He's fine, Abby. Lettie's with him, remember? You know that she wouldn't let anything happen to him."

"I know." Abby said, nodding.

"Let's go and find them." said Clint, putting his arm round her.

"Wait." she said. "There's something I need to do first."

"What's that?"

"I need to find the twins."

* * *

**Location: Johannesburg, South Africa**

Tony had flown up the side of a building whilst he was fighting Bruce-Hulk.

"Damage report." said Tony. The HUD systems were messed up. "Scrap that."

He flew towards a building that was under construction. JARVIS told him that there were no civilians inside.

"Perfect."

Tony dropped Bruce-Hulk down above the building, then flew down and made both of them fall down through it. As they did so, the building completely collapsed and let out a large cloud of dust that covered the nearby roads, cars and people.

It reminded Tony of the September 11th attacks.

Bruce-Hulk came up through the rubble and roared. He looked round at the destruction, the people, the army... Then was punched out by Tony.

* * *

**Location: Ulysses Klaue's ship, Salvage Yard, South African Coast**

Abby followed her psychic powers as they lead her towards the twins. She and Clint found them elsewhere in the ship. Abby fired a blast of telekinetic energy at them, which Wanda blocked.

"Stay out of my head." Abby said, angrily. "You messed with my mind and my family. Now I'll mess with yours."

"Abby." said Clint. "Just think about this for a minute." He recognised the stubbornness that she got from both him and Natasha, and given how angry she was he had a feeling of what was going to happen. From the looks of it, Pietro could also see what was about to happen and tried to convince Wanda to stand down, but she didn't.

Clint and Pietro exchanged glances. Two women, both protective sisters and with telepathic/psychic and telekinetic powers. The two men wisely decided to back away from Abby and Wanda and took cover.

"You're more powerful than I thought." said Wanda.

"That's what happens when you get into the mind of a psychic telekinetic." said Abby. "I guess you understand what that's like."

"I do." said Wanda. She gasped as Abby forced a blast of psychic energy into her mind. Pietro moved over to help his sister but Wanda held up a hand to stop him. "I've got this." She told him.

Wanda created a ball of red-coloured telekinetic/hex energy and fired it at Abby, who blocked it with her own telekinesis.

The surrounding area shook with energy as the two telekinetics fought each other.

 _Abby?_ Clint asked her. _Don't you think you should stop?_

 _No._ Abby replied.

The fight went on until Clint and Pietro pulled them apart and went their separate ways.

"Are you ok, Abby?" Clint asked. Abby nodded, but she still looked anxious.

* * *

Clint and Abby came across Scarlett, Peter, Chloe, Izzy, Ben, Chris and Erik, who had been joined by Andy and Nathan.

"Abby!" exclaimed Scarlett, seeing that her little sister was not looking good. She stepped forward and hugged the younger girl.

"Hey, Lettie." said Abby, weakly. She saw her brother. "Peter!"

She pulled out of her sister's hug and hugged him tightly. Peter looked confusedly at Clint, who gestured to his head. Peter understood.

"Is everyone ok?" asked Clint. They nodded. Andy and Nathan shook their heads.

"I think Nathan, Dad, Uncle Bruce and I have just destroyed most of Johannesburg, Uncle Clint." said Andy.

"Is Bruce back to normal?" asked Clint.

"I don't know."

"We need to find the others." said Ben.

"Yes, we do." said Clint. "Ben, Chris, you go and find Steve. Erik, Andy, Nathan, you find Thor. Chloe, Izzy, you find Bobbi. Lettie, Abby, Peter, you find Tasha. I'll find Barney. Rendezvous at the Quinjet." They nodded and went off.

**Author's Note:**

> I used various lines from the actual film of 'Avengers: Age of Ultron'. Since Avengers High: Age of Ultron is set in an alternate universe, there will be some similarities and some differences to the original film. 
> 
> The last four sections are all meant to be taking place at the same time in case anyone gets confused.


End file.
